


untitled

by princedamianos (cuteashale)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re. Blond.” Damen’s tongue feels thick in his mouth. Laurent lifts one thin brow.</p>
<p>“Astute, aren’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot i wrote this. also i have no idea what to title it so...
> 
> pls enjoy

“…amen.”

 

The voice comes through the fog in Damen’s head, faint but familiar.

 

“Damen.”

 

Again, louder now.

 

“Damianos!” Damen blinks. Lifts his head. Laurent is staring down at him, drawn together brows pinching a line on his forehead. “There you are. What happened?”

 

Damen blinks again and looks down. Laurent’s narrow hips are flat on the bed, hipbones a gentle slope that Damen has already spent countless minutes mapping with his tongue and teeth. Between those hips lies the cause of his distress; fine blond hairs at the apex of Laurent’s thighs make a soft nest around his curved cock and lead up to just under the shallow dip of his belly button.

 

“You’re. Blond.” Damen’s tongue feels thick in his mouth. Laurent lifts one thin brow.

 

“Astute, aren’t you?” His lips part almost imperceptibly, tongue a brief flick of pink between white teeth. “Why are you surprised?”

 

“I’m – not. It’s.” Damen rubs both thumbs along the soft edges of those hairs where they fade into nothing at the tops of Laurent’s thighs. “Usually it’s darker, here. But yours is –”

 

“Not.” Laurent has lifted further onto his elbows and is avoiding eye contact. “You’ve not mentioned it before.”

 

Damen’s lips pull upward in a smile. “I was…preoccupied, before.” He lowers his head and gives the velvet swell of Laurent’s cock a soft nuzzle. “There are so many parts of you to distract me. I’m always finding something new.” Against his nose, Laurent’s pulse picks up.

 

“I see.” Laurent clears his throat and shifts, thighs spreading subtly wider. “Well. Carry on.”

 

Damen does.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
